Oblivious
by Alithiel and Arlyssa
Summary: 'How can one person be so blind to his own beauty...' The Weiss boy's thoughts on Ken. implied bishonen ai.


=)Oblivious(=  
  
By: Alithiel Daystar  
  
Disclaimer: Saa, another Weiss fic. How fun! It seems like I have a million of these ittle one-shots in my head! Anyway, I don't own Weiss, Ken (too bad. He and I could have fun), or any of the other bishies. Koyasu Takehito does, and there's no way I'm fighting that guy for it!  
  
Warnings: Everyone loves Ken.Implied bishonen ai, insight on private thoughts, imagery, and slight language.  
  
Notes: Thou shalt not covet a bishonen assassin.  
  
Why the hell not?  
  
  
  
Isn't it amazing how some people are completely clueless?  
  
Take him, for example. It's early morning, and he's outside, stretching before he goes on his daily run. The early morning light shines on his tanned, muscular frame, glints off his chocolate brown hair.  
  
Who? Hidaka Ken, former J-Leaguer, florist and assassin, all-around great guy. Oh, and did I forget totally hot?  
  
God Almighty, what were you planning for the people of this earth dropping Your finest creation here like that? Did you lose one of your angels, perhaps? Maybe You knew he'd be a heartbreaker. He is too. Girls swarm all over Ken, and he just blinks with those impossible aqua eyes of his and mumbles "Nani?" He's totally clueless to his own hotness. I'd think You would have made him a little more aware of his beauty..or maybe You like frustrating us?  
  
Well, it's working pretty well. I'm very frustrated. Very, VERY frustrated.  
  
If any of the others heard me thinking this, they'd kill me. Not to mention razzing that -I- got up this early just to see him stretch. But, hey, I'm bi, and I'm allowed to check him out too, goddamnit! They do!  
  
But, I will NEVER go after Ken. NEVER. Though I do love him, I know that he'd rather me consider him like a brother. He's been that for a long time, a brother to me and the other members of this ragtag group of assassins. And, though a teeny, okay maybe not so teeny, part of my soul (or libido, or whatever) wants him, I'll never act on it. What can I say? I'm a nice guy.  
  
He's done stretching now....God help me.  
  
  
  
Ken makes me think of chocolate.  
  
His hair is sinfully dark, like chocolate. His skin is golden brown from all the time he spends out in the sun, playing football with the neighborhood children. That's what he's doing now, running around the backyard of the Koneko no Sumu Ie, grinning and laughing his head off when some little kid steals the ball. His laughter reaches my ears from where I stand, on the back porch.  
  
He has such wonderful laughter.  
  
Where was I? Oh, Ken and chocolate.  
  
Chocolate is a rather unassuming thing. It just sort of sits there, innocent and brown, until someone curious enough picks it up and takes a bite. That's when they become hooked. And the chocolate (well, if it could think), has absolutely NO IDEA how appealing it is.  
  
Yes, just like him.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if Ken tastes like chocolate, wonder if he'd taste like chocolate if I kissed him, God knows he eats enough of it. Wonder if I could taste his skin he'd melt in my mouth like a golden M&M.  
  
Woah. Very intense imagery there.  
  
Ok, I admit it. I love Ken. I'm absolutely, one hundred percent, head- over-heels in love with him. But, then again, isn't everyone? Not that I think about it, really. Wait a minute...I think about him every moment of every day. I've thought about him for so long that I don't remember a time when I haven't. We are assassins. friends. brothers. And yet, none of that is enough for me. I want him all to myself, mine to love, mine to savor.  
  
I suppose I'm a chocoholic after all.  
  
  
  
Hormones are a funny thing sometimes. Right when you least expect it, they ambush you, catch you off guard.  
  
Like right now. I'm cleaning up the shop, while Ken's trying to move a large potted palm all by himself. He slips, sprawling on the floor on his stomach, cussing his head off.  
  
That's when they hit me. The hormones, I mean. I hate sneak attacks, I think they're dishonorable, but nonetheless my ears start to burn and my heartbeat quickens. The pale light of twilight is captured in his aquamarine eyes as he struggles to his feet. Mumbling, I turn to finish watering the irises, resisting the temptation to pour the sprinkler over my head.  
  
Ken stand up fully, giving a sheepish grin, dragging a golden hand through his dark hair and saying some inane comment about his clumsiness. And that innocent, carefree, goddamn SEXY grin of his flashes through my entire system, turning my legs to jelly and my brain to worthless goo.  
  
Now my hormones are laughing at me. Effing GREAT. It should be illegal to smile like that!  
  
For all the time I've been a member of Weiss, Ken has been there, supporting us all through the toughest times of our lives. He was the glue that held us together, the klutz that made us (or rather some of us) laugh when he fell, laughing right along with us most of the time. Even when he didn't want to fight anymore, he still returned to us, to the sort of family we had become. We all love him in our own way, some maybe more than others. I love him too, but my love is divided, because I love someone else as well.  
  
But, damn it.he's so beautiful. I mean, when something that gorgeous is placed before you, you have to admire it, want it a little bit, right? Yes, I love him and I want him, just a little, but I'm too shy to say anything. Besides, how would he respond?  
  
Knowing Ken, he'd blush and only make it worse.  
  
Wanting Ken is something that I have learned to live with over time. Thought I admit, I still dream some -very- naughty dreams about him, me, and those strong legs of his.  
  
Damn. I'm underage, but I really need a drink...and a VERY cold shower.  
  
  
  
What the hell's going on here? Why are they all watching me?  
  
I blink a little, looking at my fellow assassins. Yohji is looking at me with a weird look in his eyes. Omi, the pipsqueak, is looking like he's thinking something VERY bad. And I don't mean bad as in 'playing a trick' bad. I mean bad as in 'inappropriate'. That's not uncommon.Omi's probably thinking of some cute girl at school, and Yohji...Yohji always has funny looks on his face when he's sober. Which, by the way, isn't too often.  
  
But Aya.now HERE'S a switch. He's actually showing emotion, which is even more rare than the playboy not drinking himself into a stupor is. He's looking at me directly, with a look in his eyes that make me think he wants to eat me or something. My throat's suddenly dry. I take a drink of my chocolate milk, licking the remaining moustache off my upper lip. Aya's eyes go all stupid, and he quickly stomps off, muttering to himself.  
  
What's up with these three? I don't get it in the least. Aya comes back in the room, looking somber, and sits on the other end of the couch. It's late and I yawn, putting my empty milk glass on the coffee table, and stretch; it's hot, so I peel off my tee-shirt as I announce I'm going to bed. When I get to the hall, I turn to say goodnight, but stop short. They're all red in the face. Well, maybe they're hot too, I think as I enter my room.  
  
  
  
The three assassins look at one another, registering the various flushed faces.  
  
"You know what?" Kudou Yohji said with a slight, embarrassed grin, dragging his hand through his wavy blonde hair.  
  
Tsukiono Omi looked curiously at his friend. "What is it, Yotan?"  
  
"We are SCREWED."  
  
Fujimiya Aya laughed. Actually laughed aloud. He bent toward his friends, still chuckling.  
  
"Or rather," he said in a low voice, "Ken's screwed if he takes off his shirt in front of one of us again."  
  
Omi grinned, blue eyes twinkling. "We're in trouble."  
  
Aya smiled slightly. He shut one violet eye.  
  
"We were all in trouble the moment Chocolate Boy joined Weiss."  
  
The three of them laughed, long and hard, while the oblivious object of all of their affections dreamt in the next room.  
  
#OWARI#  
  
Yay! All done. Do you know why I wrote this? Ken, pure and simple. I'm completely in love with Ken. And what's worse is he doesn't get too much credit: Everyone thinks cause he's not had some major tragedy like the other three that he's not so much a member of the team. Well, he's probably going to be the main player in all of my fics. GO KEN! Anyway, I'm done ranting, read and review please!  
  
Alithiel 


End file.
